


Don't you dare to die

by magicalightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: After 1x13, Kissing, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalightwood/pseuds/magicalightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael wasn't the kind of person who cared for other, who trusted others. And then Simon Lewis came into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you dare to die

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be something happy sets after the season finale but it ended up to be pretty sad I think but it's happy in the end. I hope you'll like it !
> 
> And sorry for my mistakes, english is not my first language.

Of course Raphael knew that Simon wouldn't listen. Of course he knew he will free Camille. Of course he knew he will put himself in danger again for that read head shadowhunter girl. And of course despite everything Raphael will worry for him.

And that exactly what happened.

But Raphael was the leader of the New-York clan and he had to act in that way. So he asked the clan to kill them for their betrayal. While ordering that he was hoping that the Lightwood girl will show up and save the day. So he was happy to feel his arm burn when she came to deliver her friends, but of course he was the leader of the New-York clan and he will never admit how thankful he was to the Lightwood girl. The next second the two shadowhunters girls were gone. With Camille. And Simon with them. He ordered to his vampires to rest till the end of the day and locked himself in his room.

Of course he knew they were going to see Magnus to ask him whatever Camille wanted. So he called him, hoping it wasn't already to late.  
"Magnus, I need you. You need to help me stop Camille from whatever she's willing to do. I need to save him and I can't do it alone."  
Magnus didn't ask any questions, he knew Raphael for long enough to know that it wasn't a good time for it so he simply said "Of course, anything for you" and he ended the phonecall. 

Of course Raphael didn't sleep that day. He knew Camille too well, she was dangerous. She was evil. And no one knew what she was going to do with Simon. But something hurt him even more. He ordered the clan to kill Simon. He swore to protect him, he was ready to kill anyone who would dare touching him and here he was being the one sentencing him to death. And he couldn't live with that, he couldn't live knowing that someone would hurt his Simon and that someone happened to be him. He couldn't live with that. 

Of course Simon has betrayed the clan, had betrayed him but he did it because he thought he was doing the right thing. Simon was he man of honor, he knew it. But Simon's honor was first for the short read head girl because she was his best friend and it stayed that way even after the became part of the shadow world. And of course Raphael was jealous, he wanted Simon to trust him the way he trusted her. But now he asked to see him in dead that would never happen. And that was breaking his dead heart.

Raphael wasn't the kind of person who cared for other, who trusted others. The only person he trusted and really cared for was Magnus. And then he met Lily and Elliot but it took him years to begin to trust them, to tell them his story, and it took him decades to truly care for them. And then Simon Lewis came into his life. When he kidnapped that stupid mundane it felt so different like if it was his duty to protect him, to make sure he will be fine and he didn't even know him and he was just a stupid mundane. When Simon was turned he swore to himself that he will protect him forever, no matter what because he cared. And for the first time since he was a vampire he thought that maybe it wasn't a weakness, that maybe it was good thing actually. Of course he didn't tell Simon, he didn't tell anyone until that day Magnus asked him, of course Magnus knew, he knew him better than anyone. So Raphael talked about Simon to Magnus but back at the hotel he was still pretending to be annoyed by his baby vampire, but he let him borrow his suit, he made him his advisor just to keep him close, he began to listen for real when he was speaking of mundane stuff, if course he was still rolling his eyes every time he could, and was smirking at him when he wanted to make Simon feel unsafe but when the younger vampire wasn't looking at him, he was smiling at him, a true smile, that one human smile he never gave to anyone not even to Magnus. And wanted to tell Simon how much he cared for him but he never did, how could Simon like him too ? He probably hates him and he couldn't blame him since all he has done since they met was pushing him away, making sure the other thought he hated him, only to hide the exact opposite. And now Simon was gone because of him, and he probably really hated him, Raphael didn't notice that he was crying, he was broken. 

He was interrupted by a knock at his door, it was Lily. She wanted to check on him and to ask what they were supposed to do now the night was here. "Just act like any other night, and don't kill him. Same for the shadowhunters girls."  
"You know that as much as we are loyal to you we wouldn't have done it. Yes they betrayed us but they did for a good reason. And I don't think they deserve to die. Except for Camille. We learn to like Simon and he his part of that family Raphael, and I swear to you that we will do anything to protect him from Camille."  
That's not what Raphael was expecting her to say, so he just smile, a thankful smile, maybe there was still a hope after all.. Lily would protect Simon, and the clan from Camille and everything else but he was the only who was able to protect them from him, so he made his decision and at sunrise he stood in front of his window, ready to die for what he did to Simon. That's when Lily came back and shut the curtains before Raphael could step into the light. And the next second she was hugging him. "I know you coule do something stupid but I thought you would go to Camille on your own. I didn't think you would burn yourself in the sun..."  
"It's all my fault, I swore to protect Simon and I asked the clan to kill him. I almost broke the accords by killing a shadowhunter. I don't deserve to be here anymore."  
"And Simon and the shadowhunters girls are perfectly fine but that may not stay that way if you die. Magnus called and said he needed you now for something important about what you asked, that's why I was going to tell you when I came. I know you Raphael, I know you blame yourself for everything, but you don't have to. If there is someone to blame it's Camille. And I know you're mad, but you're sad too, maybe more than that" she paused "but I'm sure Simon is not mad at you, and that he'll forgive you just like you'll forgive him because that's the right thing to do if you don't want to loose those you care about." And on that she left, Raphael was confused, of course Lily knew but right now he needed to call Magnus back. 

Magnus's loft's door was opened so he just came in. Of course the warlock was waiting for him and without any introduction he said "I add a little something in the paper Camille asked for, a little something that will destroy it in a few hours and if she makes a copy of it, Simon's blood will not appear on it. I didn't tell them so she won't suspect anything."  
"Thank you Magnus.."  
" Don't thank me Raphael, there something else I need to tell you. After I woke up Jocelyn.. Simon was gone.."  
And Raphael fall on a chair next to him "I bet it's Camille."  
"Yes, I tracked Simon in her Upper East Side apartment."  
"I need to save him, I can't let him be with Camille. Tell the shadowhunters that our alliance may be back if they still want it, I'll come with the clan." He stopped "and asked that werewolf guy to get his pack too"  
Raphael was asking for shadowhunters and werewolves for a vampire thing, he truly liked his baby vampire Magnus thought.

The next night, vampires, shadowhunters and werewolves (and Magnus) made a new alliance. Everyone was helping with Camille and then everyone will try to find Jace. Raphael and Clary made a deal, just the two of them, Simon needed to be saved at any cost, even if that meant not catching Camille. 

When they entered the room Camille was kissing Simon and that made Raphael feel sadder. Magnus looked at Alec thinking that was the same thing she did to him the day before when she heard his lover but just like him Simon didn't kiss her back, actually he seemed shocked and in pain, a lot of pain, when she let him go he fell. And Raphael ran to him. Of course he was the leader of the clan of New-York but he couldn't pretend anymore. He ran to Simon and the second he was with him Camille was on his back, he whispered "don't you dare to die" in Simon ear and turned back to fight Camille. Of course she has other vampire with her but he has his vampire, Magnus, the Lightwood children, the read head girl. And the werewolves who entered the room at that exact moment and he saw how surprised Camille and her vampires were. So surprised that they let them guard off for a second and half of them were dead, the other really hurt, but his vampires and the werewolves were a taking care of them. Except for Camille. She smiled and said "you can't fight me Raphael Santiago, I'm stronger and you know it " but her victorious smile disappeared when a silver wimp caught her legs and put her on the floor. At the same time Magnus was doing magic on one of Alec's arrow and when the young guy shot it it was just above Camille's heart so she wasn't dead but Magnus made sure that that arrow will keep her on the floor. It was on Raphael to kill her, he looked around, all his vampires were fine, so were all his new allies. He stopped for a second on Simon who was still lying on the floor but Clary was with him and he knew she wouldn't let him die and that Magnus will be able to save him no matter what Camille did. And finally he looked back at her, a stake had appeared in his right hand (he was sure Magnus had something to do with it) and he put in Camille heart, the next minute she was dead. All was over.

A few days had past since he killed Camille and he really became the one leader of the New-York clan. He knew Simon was healed and that he was resting at Magnus's. He wanted to see him, he needed too, last time he did Camille was kissing him and then he was on the floor. But there was a voice inside him that was telling him not to go, to let him live a good life without him to poison it.  
One night he finally went to the warlock's loft. When he entered he really didn't expect what happened.

When the door opened, Simon stood from the couch and ran to him. He hugged him and whisper how sorry he was for everything he has done, and how thankful he was for Raphael saving his worthless life again. Of course he saved him, of course his life wasn't worthless, it was the most precious one. And he tell him how sorry he was for his reaction that night and Simon looked at him, he was so confused. « I thought you’ll be mad at me forever. »  
« How could I ever be mad at you ? Don’t you know just how much you mean to me ? »  
« How much I mean to you » he repeated, even more lost « I-I-I c-can’t mean anything to you, I’m just a no one, a baby vampire. And… And you hate me. »  
He stayed silent for a while, searching for the good words « I don’t » he took a deep breath that he didn’t need anymore and said « Of course I don’t hate you, I pretended to because.. » Simon’s lips were on his before he could tell anything else, that was a shy and soft kiss, and when Raphael kissed him back he felt Simon’s smile on his lips. Their kiss became less shy and more passionate, Simon pulled back and looked at Raphael, the older vampire was smiling, a smile Simon’s never seen before, a human smile. They stood here in each other arms for a while before Raphael asked « would you like to come back to the hotel Dumort with me ?»  
« You still need an advisor ? » asked the young vampire  
« That was never a real function, you do know that, don’t you ? Since I’m the leader of the clan for good now I could need someone by my side, we could lead together, make it our clan, if you like. »  
« That sounds great ! » and he kissed Raphael again  
« I’m so glad you’d listened to me for once and that you’re not dead. » the older vampire whispered in the other ear  
They left Magnus’s loft holding hands.

Some weeks passed and they were lying in their kingsize bed, in their beautiful bedroom, in their home. Raphael looked at his boyfriend with that beautiful smile and wait for him to wake up when he did he kissed him and said « Te amor mi amore ». Simon couldn’t think there was a better way to begin a new day-night, he didn’t speak Spanish but he did know what those words meant and so he kissed Raphael back before whispering « I love you too my love. »


End file.
